Sugar Cinnamon Dessert
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: [Epilogue to Sugar Cinnamon (a part of Inner Medly) but it can be read separately] Riku allows Kairi and Sora to not only guide him into the bedroom but through it all.


Riku's pulse was already quickening just from the thought of what was about to happen as Kairi dragged him along. Her fingers pressed against his veins, and he was sure she could feel his nervousness in spite of his calm outward appearance. He always tried to be strong, especially in front of them, but here he was about to unravel in the wake of the emotions stirring within him. He had imagined bright futures, ones where nothing changed between them, ones where they stayed as close as always despite life's changes, yet never an outcome like this. Maybe he hoped a few times that they would love him back, but sex with _both of them_ had never even crossed his mind. Okay, that was a lie. He had _thought_ about it. But never as a possibility.

Kairi's grip tightened, and he remembered why it was he tried to be strong. It was to protect them, but more so, it was to protect their image of him. But did that image matter here, with Kairi's fingers on his skin, Sora's presence close behind, and intimacy ahead? Deciding that it did not, he let Kairi lay him down on the bed, her eyes roaming his body afterward.

"Riku, please answer me honestly. Have you ever been with anyone before?"

"Of course not!" he cried out immediately, unnerved that she would even feel the need to ask. There was no one else he could, let alone would want to with.

"Okay." Kairi was not fazed in the slightest by his outburst. Instead, she just glanced over her shoulder to Sora who was shutting the bedroom door behind him. "You hear that, Sora? Take it easy on him."

"Me?" He came to the opposite side of the bed. "You're the one who will need to take it easy."

"Hey!" She smiled good-naturedly. "I can play nice when I want to."

"And you just never feel like playing nice with me? You just love teasing me, don't you?"

She smirked and ran a hand down his arm in a playful touch. "You love it." Then she leaned in for a kiss that sent Sora's head back as he moaned around her vigor.

Riku pushed himself up on his elbows, watching them with wide eyes. Kairi had always seemed meek in comparison to his and Sora's fighting-nature, but here Sora was bucking under a kiss alone. This coupled with Sora's words awoke a mild nervousness. Was he really prepared for this?

Kairi moved away, leaving Sora with glazed, lustful eyes. "We can't neglect Riku here." She leaned in, kissing at him now. It was surely less vigorous than what she just shared with Sora, but it was heated beyond anything he dreamed of. Her tongue goaded at his lips until he yielded. Lapping and sucking with practiced ease, her hands pushed up under his shirt; the touch was soft and calculated, but he was still breathless and feverish when she pulled back. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Just lie back."

He did so, relenting himself to whatever plan the two of them had.

Kairi pulled his shirt off, ghosting over his exposed chest. "I've always loved your chest," she purred.

Then Sora was there giving him gentle nibbles that made his toes curl. "Me, too. I used to be kind of jealous, but I think we're about even now."

Riku chuckled. "And I was always jealousy because I thought Kairi liked you more."

"Shh." She placed the tip of a finger to his lips. "Let's not talk about favorites."

As if giving his own chide, Sora bit down on one of his nipples without warning. He gave a cry of surprise before Kairi was on his mouth swallowing it. Sora's hands felt along the ridges of his abs and down to the waistband of his pants, which were already becoming quite uncomfortable. Sora ran a finger teasingly along the inside edge of the garment. Kairi smirked, then began to work the pants off of him.

"I can—" Leaning forward, his hands reached toward hers, but she swatted him away.

"Nope, just lie there like a good boy. You've earned some pampering."

As soon as she was finished stripping him she began to feel along him, hands soft and skilled on his growing hard-on, but Sora held back, seemingly preparing himself. To be honest, Riku wasn't that surprised. While Kairi was obviously experienced in this sort of thing, Sora was not. Kairi began slow, one hand giving him long, slow pumps, then added a second to give rhythmically alternating ones. She eyed Sora, as if challenging him to get a move on. He gave a light smile, accepting her unspoken challenge, then grasped Riku around the base and gave him a strong, slow stroke to show that he had absolutely no qualms about touching him. His hands felt different, firmer and calloused from fighting. Kairi shifted her left hand away to give Sora room to maneuver, which he was quick to incorporate. They worked at different speeds and pressures, sending Riku's mind rampant. He had pleasured himself before, but it certainly had never felt like _this_. And to think this was both of them doing this to him.

He panted heavily, feeling the need to express to them just how much this was affecting him. In response, Sora smiled widely, then leaned forward and gave a kiss to the very tip of his penis. Riku moaned, realizing for the first time the true appeal of blowjobs. The kiss was soft and dry, but it promised so much more.

"Sora." Riku was surprised by the pleading in his voice, but Sora just smiled wider before flicking his wet tongue out and along his tip. His tongue snaked down his shaft right beside Kairi's fingers, bringing a sinful titillation. Roaming back upward, he mouthed the tip and sucked. Riku's back curved skyward unconsciously. His mouth was so warm and wet. Then Sora was moan around him, which sent tremors throughout his shaft.

Kairi giggled. "See, I told you you'd like it. Now relax and take it deeper. Good." Deeming Sora's actions satisfactory, she leaned her own head down and began to lick and nudge at Riku's balls.

Riku clenched at the bedsheet, feeling like he might lose it at any moment. Sora was quickly gaining momentum, and was soon bobbing up and down while tonguing over his slit with each pass.

"I—I'm cumming," Riku groaned out as his body trembled, but at the last second, they pulled off him, leaving his dick cool and aching.

Kairi giggled again at the whine of protest he made. Waggling her finger, she brushed up his thigh and near the base of his shaft. "Come now, Riku. Wouldn't you rather cum inside Sora?"

He groaned at the very thought. He started to shift himself, but Sora's hand on his chest anchored him against the mattress.

"Stay. I'll ride you."

He said the words so easily, as if it was something trivial rather than…well something so new and embarrassing. Funny as it was, Riku was the one blushing from the words.

Sora laughed, kissing him chastely. "Kairi and I have done it many times."

Riku nodded dumbly, just watching in silence as Sora and Kairi both stripped their own clothes. While he had often seen Sora naked back when they were stupid kids who would skinny dip for kicks on the Play Islands when no one was around, and he had seen Kairi in a bikini frequently enough, he had never allowed himself to look at them _this_ way before. Back then Sora was just Sora, and Kairi was just Kairi—neither of who he could stare at so openly, if only to sustain their close friendship. The brunet was no longer a playmate who just happened to be naked, and the redhead was no longer simply exposed for the sake of swimming; this nakedness held purpose.

Sora was right—they were about equal now in terms of chests—his muscles were lean and wonderfully tanned. Kairi's skin was a lighter, golden tan that reminded him of the sand they used to spend so much time on together. Her breasts were a little bigger than he expected, and her small nipples rested there, rose-kissed and already subtly perked. He wondered what those buds would taste like, but just as he had the thought he could feel Sora's naked behind plant itself on his thighs. The base of his balls sat so near his own that his head was beginning to cloud yet again.

"Kai, can you pass me the lube?"

"Sure thing," she said, handing him a small bottle.

Riku watched through a haze as Sora coated his fingers and slowly inserted them into himself. His ass and thighs jerked with his thrusts. Riku closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation and notion of what was about to happen. But he reopened them and met Kairi's when her hand wrapped around his, fingers tracing along his palm.

"Riku~" she purred, "mind helping me out, too?"

His mouth went dry and his gaze traveled back to her nipples which looked as succulent as candy. "Of course."

Smiling prettily, she brought his hand down to her vagina folds, which were covered in a slippery substance. She guided his fingers along her lapia, slow tantalizing movements which made her breathe deep heavy breaths rather than Sora's growing pants.

"God, your fingers feel so good." She nudged his index finger forward so that it pushed right against the upper jut of her opening. She did this repeatedly, then moved his thumb to her clit and rubbed it there gently. Her breath hitched higher, and hesitantly Riku pushed into her opening. Her body jerked slightly in surprise, but then she hummed deep in the back of her throat.

"Are you ready, Riku?"

His head whipped back toward Sora who was now hovering above his throbbing erection. Riku couldn't believe he had nearly forgotten about him. But for his credit, his brain was probably only working at 50% at the most right now.

"Uh, yeah."

They hissed together when he lowered himself. Sora moved nearly agonizingly slowly (since his opening was still extremely tight as it stretched to accommodate Riku's length). Physically struggling against his body's impulse to plunge into the heavenly tight heat, Riku tried his best to focus on feeling along Kairi's slick passage instead. By the time Sora finally sunk himself to the hilt, both men were panting and Kairi was messaging at her breasts. His eyes were closed, brow knotted in concentration, and Riku kneaded the skin there with his free hand until it relaxed. Breathing out once loudly, Sora placed his palms on Riku's chest and used the leverage and strong thigh muscles to rise until only the cockhead was still inserted before letting himself fall back down heavily. His head fell back with a cry just as Riku's seemed to burst. Riku grabbed at Sora's erection, measuring its feel before beginning to stroke it tightly as he thrust his own hips upwards.

"Ah, Riku, wait."

"I won't last."

Kairi's hand was moving his fingers inside her again (seeing as he had forgotten about her momentarily). "Mmm, me neither," she hummed.

Sora nodded, letting Riku do as he wished as he rode him with faster and faster strides. It wasn't long until Kairi shuddered around Riku's fingers, leaving them warm and sticky. Riku brought this hand up to the back of Sora's head and pulled him down for a sloppy, breathless kiss.

"I'm close," Sora cried.

"Me, too."

Kairi nipped each of their ears before grasping Riku's hand and speeding its movements. Finally, a shuddering breath went through Sora as he shot his seed out and across Riku's chest in milky ribbons. He sighed, then extracted himself—which earned him a whine—and laid down on his back.

"Don't worry. Come here and finish up, Riku."

Without a second thought, Riku shifted so that he was once again positioned at Sora's opening. With one smooth motion, he reinserted himself with a moan. It didn't take him long—one, two, three thrusts—before he found his own orgasm. Exhausted, he pulled out and let his body drape over Sora. Kairi came around so that she could lie against his back on the opposite side of the bed.

There was a long, contented silence before Riku finally spoke. "Wow!"

Both his friends—now lovers—chuckled. "You liked it, huh?" Kairi asked.

Riku could feel heat rising to his face. "What's there not to like?"

"Well," Sora started, twisting a bit, "let's just say anal isn't as comfortable as it could be."

"It gets better."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I still can't believe this is really happening," Riku cut in.

"Well, start believing, mister," Kairi chirped. "This could have happened sooner if you wouldn't have hidden away at your parents' for so long."

"Okay, first of all, it's not hiding if you know where I am. And second, why was I supposed to think you would both go along with this?"

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe because we have always been inseparable."

"Yeah, okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "Still, this sort of thing isn't talked about. I just assumed we had to pair up in some way. How was opening up about it so easy for you?"

"I wouldn't say it was easy," Sora said, placing his hand on Riku's hip. "It was more…necessary."

Noticing Riku's confusion, Kairi clarified. "It just wasn't right, just the both of us. I mean, we would have been fine if you didn't want to be _with_ us, but it wasn't right for us to deny the part of us that wanted you. Or worse, hide it. Sora was actually the one who brought it up."

"After all the time we've been separated, I didn't want one of us to drift farther away again. And the more I thought about it the more I realized I wanted _this_. Of course I was a bit nervous confessing that, but it's not the sort of feeling you should hide from your girlfriend."

"Well, yeah. So I admitted that I felt the same way, so here we are."

"In bed together," Riku said slowly, fingers curling around both their sides.

"In bed together~"

Kairi pressing herself more firmly against him. Her breasts were warm and soft on his back, and Sora was lean and solid against his front. As embarrassing as it was, Riku's body was reacting again.

Sora caressed his thigh muscle. "I think someone is ready for another round."

Riku made an embarrassed muffle. "Sorry."

Kairi laughed. "What are you apologizing for? Did you think I was going to let you off that easily?" She rolled him over onto his back before straddling him as Sora had not so long ago. With a mere slide of her hips her opening met his stirring dick. She was still moist from earlier, which allowed her to grind against him tantalizingly.

Riku's mind was hazy again, but it was clear enough now that he could focus on the smoothness of her skin, which was golden from years of time spent on the beach, and the shine of thick auburn hair, which pooled along her back and shoulders. She sighed as he ran his index finger along her cheek and down her jawline to the column of her throat. He kissed that spot, feeling her hum more than hearing it. She tasted crisp and like tropical soap. He sucked there, grinding himself right back against her, testing her tightness.

"Damn it, Riku!" She sunk onto him in one motion, letting out a shaky moan. "I did it just last night."

Ignoring her words, Riku continued to move his hips in slow, building movements, though it took immense will-power. The contrast between being inside her and Sora was like night and day. Her walls were so much softer and wetter. It would be so easy to lose himself. Instead he forced himself to study her face. The upturn of her cheekbones, the curve of her eyebrows, the slick of sweat on her brow. His fingers traced the curve of her check, brushed the rim of her lip, then buried themselves in her soft, auburn hair. She sighed, leaning down to give him a tender kiss—more lips than tongue.

Pulling back, she jerked her hips forward roughly, meeting Riku's shallower thrust head-on. They both moaned. Taking her lead, Riku thrust harder (surer in his actions this time around).

Sora kissed at the back of Kairi's shoulder. "Mind if I come in back?"

Shuddering slightly from his words, she shook her head.

The haze in Riku's mind escalated again. They were both going to be inside her. Watching what little he could make out of Sora's preparation, he allowed his hips to move unconsciously.

This was going to happen—this was going to—There it was. He could feel the head of Sora's cock sliding against his with hard friction. Lost to the beautiful soft and hard contrast, Riku moaned out his name. Sora gave his own little moan at this, then rocked his hips forward before hissing.

"Ah, shit."

Riku stilled immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…I don't think I can do this." He gave a dry laugh.

Kairi frowned. "I'm not surprised." Then she looked up with bright eyes. "How about we try something. It might seem a little weird, but let's just try, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Everything already seemed a bit weird to Riku, so why not.

"Lie back, Sora." He did, wincing slightly. Then Kairi planted herself over him and impaled herself slowly. "Ah," she sighed. "Okay, Riku, can you help me lie down now."

She was right; this did seem weird. But Riku let the thought drift away as he pushed her back slowly, mindful of Sora in the process.

"Now, you can get in front."

Riku glanced at Sora, then back at Kairi before feeling new heat fill his face. "Won't I be right in front of Sora's face?"

Sora chuckled, reaching his hand out in a mock grab. "I'm not gonna complain."

Oh, god. Oh course he wouldn't. Still…

Throwing his inhibitions to the wind, Riku followed Kairi's suggests (if only because the throb in his dick was not content with being ignored). Leaning as far forward as possible, he pressed his chest against Kairi's, loving the way her breasts brushed against him as they moved. He and Sora were closer in this position. Not only could he feel his shaft through Kairi's wall, but he quickly noticed that if he jut his hips down a bit his balls would graze Sora's abdomen and shaft. That coupled with Kairi's fluid bouncing and Sora's tiny upward prods were seriously driving him crazy.

Feeling that he wouldn't last much longer this round either, he bowed his head so that he could lick at one of those rosy nipples that continued to taunt him. Kairi gasped, then tugged at his hair, bringing his head even closer. They had a clean yet tangy flavor, and he might have licked them forever if it weren't for Sora's hands suddenly fondling his asscheeks. His head shot up with a gasp of his own. But Kairi tugged him back down to meet her in a messy, open-mouth kiss. Sora sounded close again, and just as Riku was wondering if he might cum soon, a finger was suddenly ghosting over his hole.

It was too much.

Without so much as a warning, Riku spilled, his body convulsing from the force of it. Riding down from the high, he bit down at Kairi's nape, and felt her give a cry and small shudder. Less than a second later, Sora was panting in shallow breaths.

They stilled. Riku felt exhausted in both body and mind, and he was sure that his muscles would have given out and dropped him if he were not lying down already. Sora's hands moved up from his butt to his lower back, just resting there in a comfortable touch. Besides that, none of them moved for full minutes, the air full and calm. Just breathing, Riku could make out Kairi's sweat and a hint of tropical fruits. Perhaps just soap and shampoo, or perhaps she had been down by the fruit grove yesterday. With each of her breaths her neck rose causing strands of hair to brush against the side of his face.

"This is nice," he said.

"Yeah." A pause. "You're kind of heavy, though."

Kairi laughed and started pushing at Riku. "Time to get up."

As they sat up, Riku noticed just how messy they had gotten. "We should probably takes showers, shouldn't we?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, probably." Kairi ran a hand absently through a tangle in her hair.

"A bath sounds really nice about now. We could all take one together." Sora's voice rose expectantly.

"Would we even fit?"

"Oh, we can fit," Kairi said, voice sly.

"Okay. But first…" He trailed off, grinning, then tackled them in a hug. They all began laughing, hands holding onto wherever was closest. Their contented sighs mixed together, overshadowing the sweat and grim covering themselves and the bedsheets. This embrace felt nice and welcoming, and silly as it might sound, it felt like he was watching the door to light opening this time instead of closing. He never believed he had what it took to fight against his own darkness—because he truly didn't. They were his light; all the light he needed. This was surer to him now than anything else as his hold tightened until Sora was laughing and telling him it hurt. It had been a long time since Riku let go like this, even around them. Sora was usually the one to give such open contact, but Riku's body hummed in satisfaction, and he vowed that starting today he would stop holding back. There was no longer a reason to. Or maybe there never had been in the first place.

"I love you." His first confession to both of them. His mouth and chest tingled with the freedom of it.

His friends tightened their own hold of him.

Kairi nudged her head against his neck, warm breath on his skin. "We love you, too."

"Always," Sora whispered right against his ear.

With a nod, Riku felt that for the first time since he could remember, all actually was right in the world.


End file.
